gabgeefandomcom-20200214-history
Gabgee timeline
This is the timeline, for the Gabrielliverse and Gabgee. The beginning of life 999,999,999MF - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/God <-- God Makes Zalgo 999,999,999MF-1MF - Zalgo reigns the nothingness of the previous http://more-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Nexusverse <-- Nexusverse 1MF - Zalgo finally creates life, with help by God the http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline <-- Bigger Bang is formed] The Actual Beginning 999 Quadrillion BC - The God of the Southern Nexusverse, Chaos is formed 888 Quadrillion BC - Chaos creates a wife and a son 666 Quadrillion BC - Chaos accidently creates the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Satan <-- Devil 663-222 Quadrillion BC - A huge war called the War of the Cosmos happens, with Chaos fighting Satan 221 Quadrillion BC - Chaos' son, Negraware (sometimes called Negaware) is born 110 Quadrillion BC - Chaos disappears to the center of the Nexusverse to create more Omniverses. 110.5 Quadrillion BC - Negraware becomes King 1 Quadrillion BC - Negraware creates Ætheleegee who would make something spectacular. 888 Trillion BC - Zalgo Creates a Omniverse called the Memeverse 666 Trillion BC - Satan creates a two places called GeeHell and Hell 600 Trillion BC - Ætheleegee creates Deegee (rest of that story in the weegee Timeline) 500 Trillion BC - Deegee creates The Trolliverse 421 Trillion BC - Ætheleegee makes Genieegee who makes the Gabrielliverse 2 Million BC - Voideegee creates the Void 1 Million BC - The Void gets Sealed due to being dangerous Many, Many Years Later 2012 BC - Dr. Scientisteegee makes a accidental Creation called Gabgee 399 AD - After Many Years, Gabgee makes a family. War Era 999-1004 AD - War of Gabgee happens due to Doofusgee 1200-1234 AD - War of Gabgee II happens due to Parteegee 1999-2010 AD - War of Gabgee III and IV happens for unknown reason. After War 2012 AD - Gabgee becomes friends with almost every Fakegee, and best friends with Opigee 2013 AD - Weegee becomes "friends" with Gabgee 2014 AD - Gabgee visits the Epic Universe Possible Future 2019 AD - Gabgee and his son Kronogee make a business 2040 AD - Chaos finally comes back to the South Nexusverse to check what's going on. 2099 AD - Chaos fights the god of the West Nexusverse (where the Memeverse Resides), Pureegee 2222 AD - Zalgo destroys Hypneegee once and for all 6666 AD - Satan fights Terrafiregee 9999 AD - The War of the End starts 59823 AD - The War of the End ends 99999 AD - The Void Becomes Bigger than the Meme Omniverse and everyone who's a Weegee or Fakegee dies (except for Weegee Gods). 109382 AD - Zalgo destroys the void before it's bigger than the Nexusverse, everything is restores, and all fakegees/weegees come back to life 456789 AD - The Remnant of The Void creates a colossal Black Hole 777777 AD - The Black Hole destroys all of the gods and omniverses, Zalgo is once again all that's left (don't take this wrong, I don't think the Weegee Fad is dead) 999999 AD - The Black Hole becomes so big it destroys the Nexusverse and explodes 1 Million AD - Zalgo takes a rest The Far Future (999 Decillion AD) - Zalgo Wakes Up and with the help of God, restarts life. Category:Events